Seven Days of Memories
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: Porque con siete palabras pudes expresar mil cosas, porque con siete momentos atrapas mil memorias, porque con siete días puedes mostrar un amor inmenso. [Drabbles por la gruvia week] Day Seven: Future
1. Passion

Bueno creo que esto debía escribirlo porque como estamos en la gruvia week es necesario darle un poco de amor a este par (ya que Mashima nos tiene en vilo con la respuesta de Gray) y como tienen una semana para ellos solitos veo necesario dedicarles aunque sea un pequeño drabble.

Hoy viene a ser el día uno: Pasión así que esta historia viene ser algo candente. Por lo que no esperen que sea algo suavecito **¡Hoy el gruvia se viste de pasión!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (ese que me trae a Anna Y NO ME DA UNA RESPUESTA DE GRAY), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 ** _"Tu tienes que presionarlo en ti  
Tu solo lo proteges _**  
**_Eso es lo que haces,bebe_**  
 ** _Sostenlo hacia abajo, atrévete..."_**  
 ** _Dare - Gorillaz_**

 ** _Day One: Passion_**

* * *

Muchas veces y muchas personas suelen decirle a Juvia Lockser que ella vive con demasiada pasión las cosas, que parece embelesarse con locura incluso ante las cosas mas sencillas y minúsculas, que disfruta con una enorme inocencia de aquellas nimiedades de las que otros pasarían de lleno. Y quizá puede que aquellos humanos piensen que la que parece una ninfa azul es demasiado soñadora (quizá demasiado ingenua), pero lo que ocurre en realidad es que Juvia Lockser es una persona que se apasiona hasta por la cosa mas minúscula, es un ser con un alma tan noble que siente amor y cariño hasta por aquellos que alguna vez le han hecho entristecer.

Y es que la pasión que siente la fémina con orbes de zafiro y cabellos de mar es tan grande, que aquel entusiasmo se le contagia a aquellos con los que suele andar; como a la pequeña y gentil Levy en cuanto le sugiere un bello vestido para una de sus tantas citas del Dragon Slayer de hierro, o como ocurre con el ruidoso Redfox en cuanto (por un pequeño accidente) le sugiere sin querer una idea para una broma para el joven Dragneel, esa misma que parece verse en los ojos de Heartfilia en cuanto con una apasionada sonrisa le impulsa a continuar con aquellas historias a las que la rubia en ocasiones se siente recelosa de continuar. Pero entre todas aquellas personas a las que la antigua mujer de la lluvia parece empapar con su desbordante pasión, hay uno que entre todos aquellos personajes, que al parecer adora hundirse en ella.

Porque aunque muchos no lo crean y solo la dulce Juvia pueda verlo, Gray Fullbuster puede desbordar tanta pasión que no se cree posible en aquel cuerpo helado, puede llegar a ser un volcán en erupción de emoción pura (pese a que solo la mujer azul pueda bañarse en su lava), puede ser un explosivo geyser que se apodera de sus sentidos en cuanto tiene la oportunidad. Puesto que Juvia Lockser sabe que aquel instinto de emoción pura solo surge para ella, en el instante que cruza la puerta del tranquilo piso que ahora comparten juntos luego de una corta misión con el azabache de hierro y la menuda maga del solid script, y puede percibir el cómo alguien mas se cola en medio de su ducha caliente, puesto que se estremece de gusto en cuanto escucha la voz gruesa y ronca del varón, y tirita ante el frío roce de sus dedos contra toda su anatomía (como si se tratase de un niño que curioso juguetea con un libro de braille), y tan solo suspira en cuanto aquellos dedos traviesos se pasean entre las zonas mas sensibles de su cuerpo; un suspiro viene, un jadeo va y en menos de nada ella se ve envuelta también de aquella pasión desenfrenada, esa misma que les hace perder cualquier compostura entre el denso vapor de la ducha, aquel que provoca que de los labios del varón suelten unas cuantas palabras sucias, y que los de la fémina se pierdan entre gemidos y balbuceos; esos mismos que provocan que pese a estar aun empapados la pareja se dirija entre acalorados besos (entre candentes caricias) hasta la cama que comparten y que será hoy la única testigo de su desenfrenada pasión.

* * *

Y bueno este es el día uno de los niños, dejemos que hoy la pasión los bañe con fuerza.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	2. Sunrise

Y al segundo día de la gruvia week hay que dedicarle mas amor a estos chicos, que no se porque últimamente las cosas me salen medio fluffies para ellos. Pero no por ello no disfruto hacerlo~

Hoy es el día dos en donde la palabra clave es **Sunrise** o **Amanecer** así que veremos como el amanecer hace un papel importante en sus vidas Sin mas ¡Les invito a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (aquel que ha hecho que adore los desmayos de Gray por Juvia 3), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 _ **«Amo New York y daría mi vida por ella... Pero hay una cosa que me hace sentir mas vivo... Y eso eres tu»**_  
 _ **Matt Murdock - Marvel's Daredevil**_

 _ **Day Two: Sunrise.**_

* * *

Quizá para algunos era una persona sin mucha expresión en el rostro, quizá para otros era un ser demasiado frío como para sentir emoción alguna y puede que para otros estuviera lo suficientemente trastornado como para no sentir afecto por alguien; pero cualquiera que hubiera llegado a compartir aunque sea un poco de su tiempo con Gray Fullbuster sabía que bajo esa coraza de indiferente frialdad se ocultaba una persona que podía llegar a sentir muchas cosas por todos aquellos a los que apreciaba, por todos esos seres con los que conservaba alguna agradable memoria y con todos aquellos con los que alguna vez habría compartido tranquilos recuerdos. También aquellos que le conocen te dirán que el hombre de hielo es alguien noble, alguien fiel a sus principios y creencias y que sería capaz de entregar su vida por todo aquello en lo que cree.

Pero entre toda esa fidelidad y bravura hay algo por lo que Gray Fullbuster daría su vida sin medir la mas mínima consecuencia, algo por lo que sería capaz de entregar hasta la ultima gota de su sangre carmín y eso es una persona, un mortal tan bello y dulce (tan noble, tan puro) por el que el varón con cabellos de noche sin ninguna clase de temor corriendo por su cuerpo, se atrevería a dar hasta el ultimo suspiro de su cuerpo y el último latido de su corazón; una mujer a la que le dedica sus sonrisas mas puras, sus palabras mas sinceras, sus lagrimas más genuinas. A ella, a su única persona, a esa a la que le permite acercarse lo suficiente como para que derrita las heladas barreras que protegen su inseguro interior, a aquella a la que le deja ver toda su alma con solo un par de palabras y un diminuto gesto, esa misma a la que es capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma (en esta vida y en la otra) con tal de ver una dulce sonrisa de su parte.

Esa adorable y gentil mujer que haría lo mismo por él, ella que con una sonrisa le hace sentir que no le va a abandonar jamás. aquella que con su sacrificio le estremece las entrañas y le hace temer por quedarse solo de nuevo, esa misma que con su pequeña mano (suave y bonita), ha logrado calentar el interior de su alma helada, esa que con un par de toques ha logrado despejar las densas nubes (de un feo color gris) que solían habitar en su interior. Es por eso que Gray Fullbuster admira a Juvia Lockser mientras observa su acompasada y suave respiración, es por ello que se queda en silencio admirando cada curva (de su ahora) cuerpo desnudo que solo cubre con una delicada sabana, es por eso que se queda sonriendo bobamente en cuanto el varón se atreve a rozar aquella piel nívea con uno de sus dedos; y le agradece a los dioses en silencio (mientras aparta unos cabellos celestes y besa con cuidado su mejilla) por tenerla allí con él, por poder apreciarla con los delicados rayos del sol del alba rozando su cuerpo, por poder verla tan cerca, por poder sentirla tan real. Y de nueva cuenta antes de volverse a la cama Fullbuster tan solo ruega a las ninfas y las hadas que puede pasar infinitos amaneceres a su lado.

* * *

Y fluffy para el alma que no pensé que me fuera a salir una historia tan pastelosa de mi parte pero ellos lo valen mucho y se los debía.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	3. Growth

Y al tercer día de la gruvia week hay que dedicarle mas amor a estos chicos, que creo que esta vez es una mezcla dulce y dramática para este par~

Hoy es el día tres en donde la palabra clave es **Growth** o **Crecimiento** así que veremos como el crecer se ha vuelto parte de nuestro par especial. Lo merecen, así que sin mas ¡Les dejo leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (quien ha hecho cosas hermosas como 413 days), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 ** _"Tú eres mi luz del sol,  
mi única luz del sol,  
me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,_**  
 ** _nunca sabras querida,_**  
 ** _cuánto te quiero,_**  
 ** _por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol."  
Johnny Cash - You are my sunshine._**

 ** _Day Three: Growth_**

* * *

Si alguna vez te atreves a conversar con las hadas o escuchar los susurros y cánticos de las ninfas podrías ser testigo de una curiosa historia, aquella que las pequeñas criaturas se atreverán contarte con una dulce sonrisa y unos cuantos suspiros de amor; pues se cuenta entre las pequeñas doncellas mágicas que no hace mucho existió una bonita y peculiar pareja que a los ojos de las hadas era una de las hermosas que pudieran haber visto. Primero te hablarán de ella, de la dulce fémina con mirada hecha de zafiros y de cabellos hechos con la espuma de la mar, aquella hermosa humana a que las ninfas vieron por primera vez bajo un torrencial aguacero, esa que en pasado parecía tener una mirada apagada y sombría, aquella que con una expresión apagada y silenciosa parecía mirar los días pasar con una pesada tristeza; pero que ahora su mirada brilla como mil millones de amaneceres, que su sonrisa irradia tanto calor que hasta las flores parecen bendecirse de este. Luego con una sonrisa picara aquella ninfas te hablaran del hombre de cabellos hechos de ébano y cuyos orbes están hechos de un frío cobalto, aquel que en pasado parecía vivir rodeado de densas nubes grises, ese cuyo entusiasmo parecía congelado en un enorme glaciar helado; pero quien pudiera verle en estos momentos podría vislumbrar (aunque solo sea bajo ciertas circunstancias y con ciertas personas) una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque quizá si les cuestionas a las ninfas y a las hadas por el paradero de aquel par de jovencitos estas tan solo te pedirán que guardes silencio y te ocultes tanto como ellas lo hacen puesto que ahora la pareja parece dormir en una pequeña camilla de alguna habitación de hospital, puesto que al parecer la ultima misión que han hecho no ha salido tan bien como ellos imaginaban; es allí que cuando la más pequeña y curiosa de las ninfas se atreva a contarte que es lo que ha ocurrido esta vez, y te dirá entre diminutos murmullos exactamente lo que ocurrió, te comentará que aquella misión se puso un poco tensa y que en un acto de valentía (o de estupidez te dirá la ninfa) el varón con hebras de noche se interpuso entre ella y un ataque del enemigo y que la situación es ahora la que podemos ver.

Por lo que guardando silencio y tan solo por un par de breves instantes seremos testigos del como la fémina intenta dormir con dulzura sobre el pecho del varón mientras este dormita con una calma propia de los medicamentos, un par de horas pasan y al verle moverse ella le acaricia con una dulzura propia de su ahora espíritu cálido, a la vez que él aun adormilado tan solo le sonríe con esa sonrisa que aprendió luego de tantos años en apatía y le atrapa con uno de sus brazos hasta estrecharla con suavidad contra su propio cuerpo y susurrarle de la misma forma que lo hacen las hadas entre ellas que añora seguir creciendo a su lado.

* * *

Y fluffy dramático para hoy, no se porque pero creo que me pareció dulce en su peculiar forma.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	4. Scars

Hoy en el cuarto día de la gruvia week creo que ha hecho una de las cosas mas sentimentales posibles para este día, este drabble sin duda ha sido uno de los que mas lagrimas me ha sacado (o quizá fuera porque lo hice luego de acabar Logan) pero en verdad es que este día considero que lo vale~

La palabra clave para hoy es Scars o Cicatrices que para estos dos son marcas no solo físicas sino también espirituales. Sin mas ¡Les invito a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (quien ha logrado sacarme lagrimas en mas de una ocasión), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 _ **«Se como es...Se como es que se venga abajo aquello en lo que creíste toda la vida...Pero debemos dejar de luchar, debemos dejar de huir. Debemos dejar de destruir todo»**_  
 _ **Danny Rand - Marvel's Iron Fist**_

 _ **Day Four: Scars**_

* * *

En ciertas ocasiones la vida misma parece dar una serie de vueltas demasiado confusas para algunos, para otros tan solo son una agotadora montaña rusa y puede que para muchos mas tan solo sea una emparañada voragine de memorias y dudas. Pero sin duda alguna si tuvieramos que elegir entre todas aquellas disparatadas vivencias quizás algunos preferirían quedarse con aquellos recuerdos dulces, con esas pastelosas memorias que sacan una sonrisa en los labios de unos cuantos, pero en este mundo hay algunos que no cuentan con tan buena estrella, con tan buen destino, y son esos seres los que al parecer tan solo conservan memorias rotas, memorias grises, memorias tristes; esas personas que en cuanto tienen aunque sea un misero y diminuto recuerdo feliz lo atresoran con la vida y el alma, lo guardan en lo más profuendo de sus seres y lo añoran con tanto ahinco que al perderlo sienten que han perdido la ultima humanidad que les queda.

Es por ello que aunque no lo parezca y otros crean que aquellos ronin sin maestro no sienten cariño por aquellos que logran colarse en sus grises existencias, en realidad buscan alejarlos del terrible destino que cargan a cuestas, buscan apartarles de aquel miedo que les produce la idea de perderlos para siempre, pues la sola idea de volver a quedarse solos les aterra mas que el vivir mil vidas en un desolado paraje; y puede que si tratamos de dar con una de las existencias de estos samurais sin señor nos crucemos con la mirada y la actitud helada de Gray Fullbuster, aquel que observa a todos con una estoica expresión, ese que sin mostrarlo mantiene una helada pared entre él y el sintiente mundo exterior, aquel bravo guerrero que cual agotado wolverine se atreve a sacar sus garras una ultima vez (así pierda la vida en ello) por protegerla, por alejarla de todo peligro (así sean diminutos dragones o perversos magos de invierno), por salvaguardarla incluso de la densa lluvia que antaño anidó en su alma noble.

Y es que al antiguo ronin poco le importa tener marcado el espíritu por las multiples desgracias que permanecen grabadas en su alma con un fierro ardiente, poco le interesa dejar que las heridas empapen su piel con crueldad, siempre que pueda ver su dulce sonrisa, siempre que pueda apreciar su dulce risa y sentir su cálida alma, porque sabrá que todo sacrificio habrá valido la pena. Pues es por ella que tiene otro motivo para seguir andando, pues es por ella que desea proteger un futuro que de repente a veces se aparece en sus sueños (sueños bellos que dejan de lado a sus habituales pesadillas), fantasías que aunque no lo admita hacen que su corazón cante de emoción y alegría.

Por ello es que se asombra y no aparta su expresión perpleja de la fémina que ahora yace debajo de su cuerpo (tan bella, tan perfecta) tan solo cubierta con unas prendas de ligera lencería mientras le observa cubrir su cuerpo y apartar su mirada de la suya apenada _-De seguro Gray-sama piensa que Juvia ya no es bonita con esa marca en su cuerpo-_ le escucha musitar el varón con aquel tono cargado de pesar, mientras vuelve a cubrirse de nuevo, mientras parece abochornada de ya no ser perfecta para él; por su parte este tan solo le mira de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión neutral poco antes de tomar sus manos (tan blancas y bonitas) y apartarlas con una delicadeza que solo guarda para ella tan solo para luego atreverse (no sin cierta vergüenza) a besar aquella marca en el cuerpo ajeno _-No me importa y lo sabes-_ se atreve a decir ante los pequeños suspiros y risillas de su compañera _-Eres perfecta así...Y esa boba marca no importa en lo absoluto-_ reitera al ver su insegura mirada, sonriendo que aquella forma que solo lo hace para ella _-Esa marca es un recordatorio..Un recordatorio de que que el uno daría todo por el otro, es por ello que la veo hermosa...Te veo hermosa-_ , y de nueva cuenta vuelve a depositar sus labios por aquel trozo de piel algo irregular, es allí que ella le mira y con una expresión de vergüenza similar a la suya la mujer de zafiros se atreve a imitar sus acciones,provocando una pequeña risa del varón en cuanto aquellos gentiles labios trazan un camino por su piel marcada, logrando que el joven de orbes hechos de cobalto sea capaz de atrapar sus labios contra los suyos. Dejándole ver que sin cicatrices o con ella ya ha encontrado su rumbo y su mejor aventura.

* * *

Y creo que esto es muchos feels resumidos en un corto texto, aun así lo amé con fuerza.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	5. Trust

Y con el quinto día de la gruvia week por culminar creo que va siendo hora que les dedique algo hermoso a ese par, porque por ellos creo que mil cosas son capaces de fluir por mi cabeza~

Hoy es el día tres en donde la palabra clave es **Trust** o **Confianza** porque se puede ver dentro de nuestra pareja especial lo mucho que el uno se fía del otro. Por ello les invito a leer ¡Disfrutenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (a quien también le agradezco por Rave pese a las lagrimas), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 _ **«Dicen que todos han nacido como heroes. Pero si tú lo permites, la vida te llevará hasta el límite en donde tú seas el villano... El problema es, que no siempre sabes cuando has cruzado esta»**_  
 _ **Jessica Jones - Marvel's Jessica Jones**_

 _ **Day Five: Trust**_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster es un hombre complicado y Juvia Lockser lo sabe muy bien, sabe que él es de ese tipo de personas que con una mirada puede llegar a decir mas que lo que puede con simples palabras, que es de esos seres que con solo un abrazo o movimiento logra hacerle estremecer de formas inverosímiles, que era de ese tipo de hombres que con una sonrisa logra dibujar mil paisajes pero que con una mueca de molestia logra destrozar las ilusiones mas inocentes; y quizá para algunos el mago sea tan estoico y helado como su propia magia lo es, pero para aquella dulce dama con orbes color cielo, sabe muy bien que mas allá de su helada indiferencia se esconde un hombre roto que sin querer hacerlo termina rompiendo lo que mas quiere.

Porque Juvia sabe muy bien que Fullbuster es un hombre roto (tanto física como mentalmente) mas allá de las multiples marcas y cicatrices que con el paso del tiempo crecen en numero;es consciente de que el varón tan solo es un montón de piezas destrozadas que él mismo trató de juntar con pegamento, pero que al final solo un amasijo amorfo fue lo que quedó, que sabe (mas de lo que alguna vez otro pudo saber) que el helado mago en el fondo tan solo busca sentir algo de calor entre la eterna tundra que habita en su interior. Es por ello que la chica lucha con tanto ahínco por ser aquella persona que sea capaz de calentar un poco su fría existencia, pese a que el hacerlo a veces duela, aunque en ocasiones signifique sentir que el otro se mete en su existencia y le destroza hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que ella tampoco tiene arreglo. Aun así la mujer de zafiros permanece con una valiente sonrisa en los labios, pues su confianza por el joven helado va mas allá de mil fronteras.

Y pese a todo ello (y algunas miradas de pena y enojo de otros) Juvia Lockser sabe que ella podría llegar a destrozar a Gray Fullbuster si así lo quisiera, pues sabe muy bien que su ausencia para el mago es una de las peores torturas a la que pudieran someterle; pues es completamente consciente de que si ella llegase a faltar el otro sería capaz de cortarse un brazo con tal de volver a sentir algo; pues sabe que aunque no lo diga con palabras, las acciones del varón le indican que la añora y que la necesita mas que nunca, para que así apacigüe a las voces de ultratumba de sus pesadillas. Porque comprende que su mirada indiferente junto a un pequeño apretón a su mano es una señal de que no quiere dormir solo, que sus pequeños gruñidos en cuanto otros se acercan son una señal de que teme que le hagan daño; que los pequeños sustos que le provoca al descubrirlo dormido junto a su cama en su habitación de Fairy Hills o cuando se despierta en mitad de la noche y se cruza con aquella vigilante mirada cobalto, esa que provoca en ella una sonrisa y que con una dulce petición le ruegue que duerma antes de besarle las mejillas. Porque al final de cuentas son aquellas personas esas a las que confiamos la vida y el alma, aquellas a las que somos capaces de cantarles mil nanas, las únicas capaces de sacarnos de los oscuros agujeros que oscurecen nuestras vidas.

* * *

Y por hoy culminamos el día de la gruvia week, disfrutando de como ello confían el uno por el otro de una forma prácticamente mágica.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	6. Loss

Y al sexto día de la gruvia week tenía que escribir con fuerza para esta situación en especial, si me preguntan creo que esta ha sido mi historia favorita por hacer para esta semana. Pues considero que este día es muy representativo para estos dos~

Hoy es el día seis en donde la palabra clave es **Loss** o **Perdida** ¿Y como se ve esta reflejada? Pues se puede ver en lo difícil que sería para el uno hacerse una vida sin el otro, porque aunque no lo admitan su felicidad (y hasta podría decir que parte de su cordura) está marcada por un denso hilo escarlata. Por ello les invito a leer ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (por quien tengo el tomo 58 en japones para abrazarlo y llorar), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 _ **Este drabble va dedicado para Harmonie: Chica te los has ganado por esos buenos deseos y ánimos que me das. ¡Gracias!**_

* * *

 ** _«Las personas que pueden herirnos, aquellos que realmente pueden dañarnos, son aquellos lo suficientemente íntimos como para hacerlo. Personas que entran dentro de ti y... y... te destrozan, y te hacen sentir que nunca vas a recuperarte. Mierda... Yo... Yo podría cortarme el brazo justo aquí, en este restaurante, con tal de sentir una vez mas lo que me hacía mi esposa. Mi mujer, ella no solo rompía mi corazón, me lo arrancaba, lo destrozaba, lo volvía mierda y se lo daba de comer al perro. Quiero decir, ella era cruel. Me causaba dolor. Pero ya nunca volverá a herirme de nuevo...Pero usted está sentada aquí, y está confundida por todo esto, pero lo tiene. Lo tiene todo. Así que, agárrelo. Use las dos manos y nunca lo deje ir. ¿Comprende?»_**  
 ** _Frank Castle - Marvel's Daredevil_**

* * *

 _ **Day Six: Loss**_

En numerosas ocasiones no somos conscientes de todas aquellas cosas que nos rodean en la vida, algunas son buenas, otras malas, unas un tanto agridulce y otras que son simplemente dolorosas; pero entre tantas memorias, entre tantas vivencias en ocasiones damos por sentado que todas aquellas cosas que nos rodean, en su momento, pueden llegar a desaparecer si es así que lo considera el destino, si es lo que mas conveniente creen las ninfas y las hadas traviesas. Los humanos solemos tener muchas cosas a nuestro alcance, vidas cómodas, una particular calma, amigos... Pero por encima de todas esas cosas agradables está aquella persona especial, esa a la que estamos atados con un fino hilo escarlata desde la primera bocanada de aire que tragan nuestros pulmones, aquella a la que si tenemos la suerte de conocer nos brindará las más grandiosas y maravillosas memorias que atesoraremos con tanta alegría que las protegeremos con el cuerpo y el alma; es por ello que el perderla se hace algo tan nefasto, tan trágico, tan doloroso...

Quizá algunos piensen que decir tal cosa es un disparate digno de una persona demente, pero es la verdad, cuando pierdes a esa ser tan amado (así este te hiciese mucho daño) sientes que una parte de ti se desmorona, sientes que tu mundo de repente se ha vuelto un pequeño agujero negro en donde toda la alegría es succionada por su cruel gravedad, te sientes solo, vacío, roto... Es por ello que aunque pocos se crean lo que ocurre Gray Fullbuster no se ve sin la compañía de Juvia Lockser en su vida, no se concibe a si mismo sin su cálida sonrisa y sin su dulce actitud; no se ve sin tener su gentil espíritu calentando las heladas murallas que le protegen de las malas memorias, sin su gentil roce, sin su voz de ninfa. Por ello es que sufre tanto ante la idea de no tenerla mas a su lado, de no verle, de no oírle, de no sentirle...

Es debido a ese temor paralizante que se ve incapaz de continuar en cuanto se siente sin ella, desamparado (descorazonado), es a causa de ello que de solo recordar aquella helada tarde (esa misma manchada de carmín y con sabor a hierro), su cuerpo se estremece en un terror que otro no podría expresar; puesto que por su mente se rebobinan (una y otra vez...Una y otra vez) aquellas fatídicas memorias, esas en donde le estrecha entre sus brazos con un pavor que le hace tiritar como una débil hoja de otoño, aquellas en donde ruega a los dioses porque no se la arrebaten (pues cree que ella es lo único bueno que le queda a su alma destrozada), esos mismos en donde desea mandar al diablo llevarle en su sangre si con ello vuelve a sentir su calidez de antaño, aquellos en donde grita hasta quedarse sin voz presa de la histeria y de la poca cordura que sabe abandona su cuerpo.

Es allí en donde las imágenes vuelven a danzar por su cabeza, provocando que su cuerpo se empape de sudor helado, haciendo que suelte sonoros jadeos y balbuceos mientras se revuelve entre las sabanas con un pavor casi que animal; y sin querer vuelve gruñir con fuerza a la par que araña las sabanas de su cama, sin saber que toda la horrible situación tan solo es una pesadilla demasiado vivida, y que a su lado con una expresión de gran preocupación (y quizá por el milagro de algún amable dios) la mujer con orbes de cielos y cabellos de mar permanece sin abandonar su lugar en la cama. Atenta en cuanto los gruñidos y balbuceos del varón lograron sacarle de los placeres de Morfeo, angustiada en cuanto es testigo de las diminutas gotas saladas que comienzan a bajar por los pómulos de su compañero.

Es allí que en un acto de dulce valentía, la dulce Juvia Lockser le mueve suavemente, tratando de liberarle de los malos sueños que le aquejan, buscando que con ello su sufrimiento se detenga; un par de movimientos mas y la mujer hecha de agua tibia es testigo del agitado despertar del otro, aquel que se limpia el rostro ante la sensación de la humedad de sus mejillas, ese que se incorpora con la respiración entre cortada y el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, aquel que en cuanto logra verle pese a la oscuridad propia de la madrugada le atrapa entre sus brazos con los ojos cristalizados, con la voz rota y con el cuerpo temblando como una diminuta gelatina al sol; mientras le ruega entre balbuceos que no le abandone, mientras le agradece que aun siga aquí. El abrazo se afianza y es ahora Juvia Lockser quien lloriquea con un gesto similar al suyo antes de besar (con bastante timidez) la frente del varón y susurrarle con una voz en extremo maternal que ella tampoco se imagina una vida sin su presencia y que de la misma forma que él lo expresa, ella no sería capaz de soportar su perdida. Es entonces cuando con un gesto noble y cálido, la antigua mujer de la lluvia le arropa con cuidado, le acaricia la mejilla y con el gesto más dulce de este lado de la tierra se acurruca junto al cuerpo del varón. Desmostrándole que las perdidas no necesariamente deben darse siempre.

* * *

Y que puedo decir, bueno la verdad toda esta idea de la perdida vino inspirada también un poco por la vida trágica de Frank Castle, un hombre que lo perdió todo y que ahora lo unico que le quedan son recuerdos lejanos. Es ello es que este día de la gruvia week fue tan especial, creo que logre plasmar lo que quería.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	7. Future

Y para culminar la gruvia week creo que hay que terminar con un drabble con un aire simplemente esperanzador. Pues creo que acabar con algo como esto da un toque feliz a los drabbles~

Hoy es el día siete en donde la palabra clave es Future o Futuro y esta creo que con el final del manga tan cerca podemos hacernos a una idea de los que les espera a este par. Así que sin menos charla les invito a leer ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (quien a veces nos trollea pero no puedo odiarlo), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

 ** _«¿Qué es un héroe? Mírate al espejo y lo sabrás...Mírate a los ojos y dime si tu no eres heroico, si no has soportado o sufrido... O perdido las cosas que más te importan. Y aun así aquí estás... Siempre aquí, pero pocas veces reconocido. Mírate en el espejo y observa lo que en verdad eres...Eres un héroe...Bienvenido a casa...»_**  
 ** _Karen Page - Marvel´s Daredevil_**

* * *

 ** _Day seven: Future._**

El futuro es todo aquello en donde podemos ver nuestras mas dulce fantasias cumplirse o de lo contrario podemos ver aquellos sueños deshacerse en las dunas de oblivion; el futuro es eso en donde depositamos nuestras esperanzas, nuestros felices anhelos; deseando que las cosas avancen en una dirección tan bella y sublime que aquellos malos tragos del pasado se borren lentamente. El futuro es eso que se ve con un brillo esperanzador en la mirada de los humanos, que se ve en las sonrisas soñadoras de las hadas. Futuro es aquella canción de cuna que nos arrulla hasta que nos dormimos con pensamientos dulces y gentiles.

Futuro es eso que se ve con un aire de esperanza pese a que algunos ya han marchado a un mejor lugar, el futuro es eso que nos motiva a reconstruir aquellos lugares que nos traen dulces recuerdos a la mente, es lo que nos motiva a avanzar por encima de las cenizas de un pasado tormentoso, es aquello que pese a las lagrimas y las tragedias nos deja ver que al otro lado del camino hay fe y esperanza. Es por ello que el futuro es algo que Juvia Lockser atesora con una dulzura impresionante, es algo que logra sacarle una sonrisa en los labios mientras observa el cálido paisaje desde un gran ventanal; y quizá la chica parecerá muy soñadora, puede que parezca que se entusiasma demasiado con cosas que aun no ocurren, pero lo que no saben es que la mujer de cabellera de mar añora tanto el futuro porque le hace imaginar todas las cosas bellas y maravillosas que le esperan.

Y como no va a amar el futuro si este parece brillarle con tanta alegría que ni siquiera ella misma se cabe en esta, si siente que la espera por aquello que vendrá se hace tan dulce y agradable; es por ello que en cuanto siente que el varón con cabellos de noche noche ingresa en la habitación, la antigua mujer de la lluvia sonríe con un gesto cargado de amor antes de disminuir las distancias entre ambos y fundirse en un largo beso hasta que se quedan sin aliento; o al menos eso intentan hasta que una diminuta mano comienza tirar de la ropa del varón. Es allí que con un gesto gentil y delicado Gray Fullbuster acaricia el rostro de la pequeña bebé que reposa en los brazos de la que ahora es su esposa, mientras esta sonría encantada y la más joven suelta una carcajada propia de los infantes. Mostrándoles que pese a las mil tormentas que de antaño le aquejaban, un brillante futuro puede hacerse notar.

* * *

Y nada mas creo que con esto voy por terminado mis aportes a la gruvia week, pero no por ello no estoy profundamente agradecida con todos aquellos que leyeron _**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**_

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos luego!**_


End file.
